shallwedatefandomcom-20200214-history
Soji Main Story: Chapter 1
Episode 1 Yui: "It's nice to meet you, ah..." I took the hand of the quiet man and lowered my head briefly in greeting. Soji: "Soji." Yui: "It's nice to meet you, Soji." (He looks like a constable...) (But I can't imagine a constable in a group of vigilantes.) Soji: "Normally I go by Sojiro Sasaki. Call me that when outside." Yui: "Outside?" Sion: "Jeez, Soji never explains himself very well." Sion: "Outside the group, Soji works as a constable." Yui: "He does!?" (He really is a constable!?) (In a group of vigilantes?) Sion: "I'm Sion. My family owns Iseya, have you heard of it?" Yui: "Iseya... you mean THE Iseya!?" (People say Iseya is the most prominent merchant families here in Edo!) Sion: "That's right, that's the one. It's nice to meet you." Yui: "It's a pleasure to meet you too!" Aoi: "I'm Aoi. I work as a hairdresser by day. Nice to meet you." Yui: "I'm glad to meet you, ah...Aoi." Aoi: "Yup. Your hair is looking a little wild there. You should let me take care of that for you." Yui: "Really!? Would you? Thank you." (I've never had a hairdresser do my hair before.) Kinshiro: "I introduced myself as the boss of this vigilante group, but during the day I'm Kagemoto Toyama, Magistrate of the South Ward." Yui: "M-Magistrate!?" (He must be kidding!? What would a magistrate be doing in this group?) I was so confused, I couldn't think straight. Sion: "Aw look, now she's all tense." Aoi: "How do you expect her to react to a magistrate hiding himself amongst a bunch of vigilantes?" Yui: "Why did you guys all become vigilantes?" Sion: "Well..." Soji: "..." Aoi: "Each of us has our reasons." Kinshiro: "We've only just met. I'm sure you'll find out more as we get to know each other." Yui: "O-Oh, of course..." (He's right, there might be some things they don't want to talk about before they know they can trust me.) Episode 2 Kinshiro: "Okay, moving along..." Kinshiro looked at me. Kinshiro: "I'm guessing you don't have any place else to go?" Yui: "...That's right." Kinshiro: "In that case, would you like to work here?" Yui: "Here? Really?" Kinshiro: "It just to happens we are short on staff and there's an empty room." Kinshiro: "Besides, Soji lives here too, which is good if you're going to work with him." Yui: "Thank you very much!" Yui: "I would love to work here if you're willing to put up with me!" I bowed my head in appreciation of the welcome offer. Soji: "I'm opposed to it." Yui: "Oh?" I looked at Soji in surprise as he spoke up suddenly. (Is he upset with me?) Soji: "We're in the red light district, and this isn't the quietest establishment in town." Soji: "It's not the kind of place someone like you can easily pick up the ropes." Yui: "My parents were wrongfully killed. I don't have a home, or any possessions to speak of." Yui: "All I have left is a tiny bit of money and my father's dagger..." Kinshiro: "When you say a tiny bit of money, are you talking about this?" Kinshiro held up my money pouch I had handed over earlier when I requested his services. Yui: "Yes." Sion: "That's all the money you have?" Yui: "Yes." Episode 3 Aoi: "Jeez... Giving it all up is being a bit impulsive." Yui: "I'm begging you! I'll do anything! Will you please let me stay here?" Sion: "...Soji!" Aoi: "How can you turn your back on her and still call yourself a man?" Soji: "...Fine. Do what you want." Yui: "...Thank you so, so much!" Kinshiro: "Then it's settled. Now the problem is, what shall we have you do?" Kinshiro looked at me appraisingly from head to foot. Kinshiro: "Hmm. I suppose it would be a waste to make you a servant." Aoi: "She doesn't have enough charm to attract customers, does she?" Sion: "She doesn't? I don't know, I think she's kind of cute." Kinshiro: "Sure, take a closer look and she's quite pretty." Kinshiro: "With a little work, don't you think the customers would go for her?" Kinshiro: "You know, she might even make it as a prostitute." Yui: "A prostitute!?" Soji: "Hey." Soji suddenly grabbed my arm and pulled me toward him. Soji: "Please Kinshiro, don't even joke about that. She's new to all of this." Kinshiro: "Haha, okay, okay. You know I was kidding!" Soji: "..." Kinshiro: "Relax. You take everything too seriously Soji." Kinshiro shrugged his shoulders, looking unconcerned. Soji: "You don't take things serious enough, Magistrate." Kinshiro: "Haha, yeah? Well, sorry 'bout that." Soji: "You don't sound very apologetic... Hey, Yui." Yui: "Y-Yeah!?" Soji: "I wouldn't pay too close attention to what they say. They're always like this." Yui: "Oh? Ah... sure." (That was a surprise.) (Me? A prostitute? I'm glad he was kidding...) Episode 4 Sion: "Sounds like he's implying none of us are very serious." Aoi: "I'm not going to argue with him." Kinshiro: "Haha! Me neither!" Sion: "Really? I like to think I take things seriously." Soji: "You're the one that worries me the most." Sion: "Huh? What do you mean?" Aoi: "Yeah, yeah. He's a backstabber." Sion: "A what? A backstabber!?" Sion: "That's rich, coming from a playboy like you." Aoi: "Hey! I'm not a playboy." Sion: "Don't you head out to meet a woman practically every night?" Aoi: "You jerk! Those are customers!" Aoi: "If you put it like that, Kinshiro is the real playboy." Kinshiro: "Hey, wait a minute -- don't forget I'm a magistrate of the shogun." Sion: "Good point. Kinshiro may be the biggest playboy of all." Kinshiro: "Hey. You too Sion?" Soji: "No argument from me." Kinshiro: "Knock it off! I'm the boss here." Yui: "Bwahaha." Soji: "What are you laughing about?" Yui: "Haha...I-I'm sorry." Yui: "It's just...you guys get along so well together." Aoi: "Huh!? What part of this looks like we're getting along?" Yui: "Working as vigilantes, I imagined you would all be much more bloodthirsty. Hehe." Kinshiro: "Haha, she's got a point there!" Kinshiro: "Now here's a little woman who knows how to let the tension out of a situation." Sion: "Hehe, nicely put Yui." Yui: "Huh?" Soji: "Good grief. You guys are a bunch of idiots." Soji appeared disgusted with the rest of them as they stood there chuckling. Episode 5 Kinshiro: "Okay, we've let ourselves get off track here." Kinshiro: "Yui, you want to get revenge for your parents by your own hand, right?" Yui: "Yes. At first I was fine having someone else clear my parents' name after their wrongful death." Yui: "But if I could take revenge with my own hands... I'd definitely do just that!" I clenched my fists, fighting back the emotions that began welling up within me. Soji: "Let me warn you, it's not going to be easy. Certainly not like working here at Kyokatei, where a little tenacity can get you through it." Soji: "...Do you really understand what it is we do?" Yui: "Well..." Soji: "We might seem like a band of saints running around granting wishes, but we're not." Soji: "We're professional killers. We kill people under the pretense of punishing wrongdoings." Yui: "...!" Soji: "You saw that earlier, remember?" Soji: "Do you understand what that means?" Yui: "..." (That's right. Everyone here is a 'professional killer'.) (I know it goes beyond justice. No matter how justified it feels, people aren't supposed to kill.) (Fighting fire with fire. That's what they're doing.) I suddenly found myself staring at my feet, unable to respond. Sion: "Aw. Soji, you went and made her depressed now. You're so mean." Aoi: "He's too serious all the time. That's why you never see him with a woman." Soji: "...Shut up -- and leave me alone." Kinshiro: "Well, what will you do? You've heard what Soji thinks, but it's your choice." Kinshiro: "If you're prepared to revenge your parents no matter what, we'll accept you as one of us." Kinshiro: "Or rather, I say we will." Kinshiro: "...Well?" Yui: "I, ah..." The faces of my mother and father flashed through my mind. I remembered how kind they were. And how empty their deaths were, killed for a crime they didn't commit. They believed in justice above all else, and despite this, had been given a dishonorable death. (I can't forgive that.) << Get: New Photo >> Episode 6 Yui: "I want revenge... no matter what!" Kinshiro: "I see... Well, I accept you then." Sion: "Me too. Welcome aboard!" Aoi: "I guess I do too... I'll help you in any way I can." Soji: "..." Sion: "Soji! Show her a little sympathy." Soji: "...I get it, I get it." Soji: "If you understand the consequences and still insist on going through with it, I won't stop you." Soji: "Do what you like." Yui: "Thank you very much!" Kinshiro: "However, without a doubt, what you're signing on to do is extremely dangerous." Kinshiro: "There's every chance you could get yourself in a lot of trouble." Yui: "...Yeah." Kinshiro: "Make sure you're prepared for that possibility." Soji: "I'll do everything I can to prevent anything from happening to you." Yui: "You will?" Sion: "Put another way, Soji isn't trying to be mean -- he's just worried about you." Sion: "He's worried a dangerous job like ours is not meant for a girl like you." Aoi: "Unfortunately, he's awkward and really doesn't express himself very well." Soji: "...You guys talk too much." Yui: "Soji..." Sion: "Hehe, look how serious he is." Aoi: "Too serious. It gets boring." Soji: "...Shut up! Don't make me cut you down right here!" Kinshiro: "Okay guys, that's enough of that. Well, Soji?" Soji: "Yeah?" Kinshiro: "Show Yui to her room. She must be tired." Yui: "I get my own room?" Kinshiro: "Of course. You're going to be living and working here, so you'll get a room." Yui: "Oh, thank you!" Soji: "Which one should I show her to?" Kinshiro: "The one next to yours." Soji: "Next to me!?" Episode 7 (That's right. Soji is staying at Kyokatei too.) Kinshiro: "What? Do you have a problem with that?" Soji: "...Not really." Kinshiro: "Then stop arguing." Yui: "Sorry for any trouble." Soji: "...Follow me." Soji spoke abruptly and left the room. Sion: "Good night, Yui." Aoi: "See you later." Yui: "Yup. Thanks again everyone." I bowed deeply to them, then hurried out of the room to catch up with Soji. Yui: "Wow..." (This is what the inside of a tea house looks like.) I glanced around my unusual surroundings as I walked along. Soji: "Hey, what are you doing? Hurry up." Yui: "Ah -- coming!" I hurried to close the gap between us. Soji: "You sure have your head in the clouds..." Yui: "S-Sorry..." Soji: "...I was surprised to see a seemingly well mannered woman like you at a place like that." Yui: "A place like that...?" The alleyway clearly lit by the moonlight, the dull flash of the sword, and the deep crimson of flowing blood. All at once, images of that moment came flooding back into my head. Yui: "Was that you?" Soji: "...Yeah." Yui: "I, ah...I'm sorry. It wasn't my intention to be there." Soji: "I should hope not. I'd be worried if it had been." Yui: "I'm sure you would..." Soji stopped before one of the doors at the back of the tea house. Soji: "This is it." Yui: "Thank you." The room was plenty wide for a single person to sleep in. It was empty except for a set of bedding and a dresser. Soji: "This room is now yours." Yui: "Really? It's awfully large for just one person." Soji: "It's what Kinshiro said. Use it however you see fit." Yui: "Thank you very much." Episode 8 Soji: "...Kinshiro seems to have taken a liking to you." Soji: "I imagine if there's something you need, he'll buy it for you. Just ask him." Soji: "My room is next door. If you have any questions, ask." Yui: "Sure. This is where you live, right?" Soji: "Yeah. Kinshiro is nice enough to put me up." Yui: "I thought so..." Soji: "Well, relax and make yourself comfortable." Yui: "Thanks for everything." Soji: "...Oh, one more thing." Yui: "Yes?" Soji: "Don't open that sliding panel." Yui: "Why not?" Soji: "That panel is the only thing dividing your room from mine." Yui: "It is!?" Soji: "Yes, so don't open it. If you need to enter my room, come around through the hallway." Yui: "I-I understand." (I certainly have no intention of opening it.) Soji: "Good." Soji turned to leave the room. However, as his hand touched the door, he stopped himself. Soji: "Say...Yui?" Yui: "Yes?" Soji: "When you saw what happened, weren't you the least bit scared?" Yui: "What do you mean?" Soji: "The murder scene." Episode 9 Soji: "Perhaps I was a little too hard on you when I threatened this job wouldn't be easy." Soji: "...I don't always explain myself very well." Yui: "No. I think you were right." Yui: "I'm very aware how little I really know about the work involved..." Yui: "I'm glad you said what you did." Yui: "I can tell you are actually a very kind person..." Yui: "And I know you were only worrying about me when you said what you did." Yui: "So..." I looked directly at Soji and smiled. Yui: "I'm really thankful." Soji: "...!" He immediately began to blush. He covered his mouth with his hand and turned away from my gaze. Yui: "Soji? What's wrong?" Soji: "N-Nothing!" He cleared his throat uncomfortably and looked back at me again. Soji: "...I like it when people have a clear sense of purpose." Yui: "Oh?" Soji: "You seem to know exactly what you want." Yui: "How do you mean?" Soji: "...N-Nothing. Forget I said anything." Yui: "Ah...okay." Soji: "...Anyhow, I'm looking forward to working with you." Yui: "Me too." Soji: "I'll leave and let you get to sleep." Yui: "Good night." Soji: "You too." With that, Soji left turned and left the room. Yui: "Soji, huh..." (He's quiet, but he seems like a good person.) (All of the vigilantes seem nice. I hope I can get along with them.) (I wonder what's going to happen to me.) (Can I really avenge mother and father's death?) And so, I had finally become a member of the vigilantes and was now living at Kyokatei. To be continued... << Get Letter >>Category:Draft Category:Read Category:Ninja Assassin Category:Soji